A Garden of Roses
by Malundomeiel
Summary: Seasons pass, and new emotions are discovered. Modern day Zukaang where Zuko's eyes are blue and Aang's are green.
1. Spring Blossoms

**Chapter 1 – Spring blossoms**

Zuko and Aang had always been distant. But the looks they exchanged were out of this world. Aang had always watched the older boy and his scar like a puzzle. Zuko watched Aang's shy smiles from a distance and always smiled back a second too late, when the boy had already turned away;

Aang and Zuko were from opposite gangs.

Life on the streets is hard. But what if you hadn't known anything else? Some people accept it; and then some see miracles. Some personalities have no problem with such a life, because they don't question it. Some just can't question it because they're not left with the alternative. That was Aang and Zuko's case.

Aang's parents had died long before he was old enough to remember them, and he'd been found and raised by his gang. There never was a choice for him, really. Zuko had fled his household after his mother had disappeared and had walked for weeks before he was found on the streets by what would become his only family.

There were few fights between their respective gangs, because their territories were clearly marked and none of them wanted trouble with the other one. The norm was to ignore as much as possible anyone not from the gang. But then there were Aang and Zuko.

For years, they exchanged shy looks from far away, afraid to get caught. But everything started to change when they were both teenagers.

One spring day, Aang and Zuko talked for the first time. It was May and even in the dark streets they walked through, pink petals were all around. It was Aang who talked to Zuko for the first time. The streets were deserted and the sun was shining with admirable brightness on Zuko's timid face. Aang approached him, slowly and unsure of himself. He was afraid but he wanted to finally know who the mysterious boy was. And Zuko was afraid too, but he didn't know what to do so when the younger boy said "Hey", Zuko answered. "Hi", he said shyly, and Aang cleared his throat. "What's your name?"  
"Zuko. What's yours?"  
"I'm Aang."  
"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be talking to me."  
"Well, this is neutral territory, isn't it? And I don't see anybody around." Zuko didn't answer but gave him a surprised look. He looked interested.  
"Come." Aang said and Zuko followed him without really thinking about it.  
They walked for a minute until they were out of sight of anyone who might come around. They were in a small garden, and both of them felt more comfortable now that they had left the street.

The two boys talked for almost two hours of their stories, and how life went in their gangs, before Zuko had to leave. "I'm sorry, I really have no choice."  
"I'll see you again, won't I?" Aang asked without thinking.  
Zuko gave him a tender and amused smile. "Yeah. Promise."  
Finally they left and Aang got lost in thought on the way home.


	2. Summer Stars

**Chapter 2 – Summer Stars**

From the day Aang and Zuko had first met, everything changed for them both. It took a month for them to meet again, but Aang had to leave after only a few minutes that day. However, the few moments the two boys spent together were kept as a treasure by both. And another month later, they got to meet again.

It was a warm July night and Aang looked at the stars.

It was a warm July night and Zuko thought of Aang.

Aang and Zuko were from opposite gangs. But at two in the morning, caressed by a light wind, Aang and Zuko were sitting side by side.

The two boys were sitting on a bench in their usual park. Aang was sitting on the edge of the bench, looking with shining eyes at the sky above while Zuko was laying back, watching Aang thoughtfully. It was the third time they saw each other, and Zuko didn't know what to think about Aang. He was so sweet, so incomprehensible, and Zuko liked him so much… He only felt like himself while Aang was around. But what to think about him? Ah, this was so confusing, and Zuko was lost in thought when he heard Aang's voice: "Your eyes are the color of midnight skies."

Zuko was taken by surprise and he blushed slightly, but didn't reply.

The two boys stayed up until late, but they soon had to go back home. They had gotten up and were about to leave. Zuko didn't know when they would meet again, so he decided to say what he wanted to, whatever the consequences. "Uh… Aang. I, uh…" Zuko cleared his throat. "I don't know why, but… when I see you, it's like a thousand orchestras start playing… And when I touch you…" Zuko took Aang in his arms in a slow motion, as if to completely feel every step of the process. Aang gasped, surprised but happy. Zuko's head was resting on Aang's shoulder, and Aang could feel Zuko's hair brushing against his head. "Oh, when I touch you…" Zuko released Aang gently from his embrace and looked him in the eyes. "That's when the violins come in." and with a last look at the boy, he left.


	3. Autumn Roses

**Chapter 3 – Autumn Roses**

A small leaf fell on the wooden bench next to Zuko. He looked at it and tried to think, but his brain was incapable of doing so. His hands were nervously playing with each other and he was looking everywhere around with extreme awareness of his surroundings; Zuko was waiting for Aang.

Aang and Zuko were from opposite gangs. But during the summer, Aang and Zuko had spent as much of their time as possible with each other, and had grown very close. So close that Zuko had gone to the point where he started questioning what was happening between them. So close that Zuko even thought he'd found the answer. And the answer grew so big and so beautiful that it demanded to be shared. And this is why, that day, Zuko had arrived early on their meeting ("date?" he thought, amused) and was so nervous while waiting for the younger male to come and sit by his side.

Aang arrived a few minutes later and Zuko had rarely been so happy to see him. He got up and hugged him, smiling. When they broke their embrace, the two boys went to sit on the usual wooden bench, which was slightly wet as it was early in the morning. Zuko was sitting left from Aang and looking at him with more nervousness than ever, although he tried to hide it. "So, how've you been?" Aang asked with a smile which made Zuko's heart melt. After a few seconds of Zuko not answering and just looking at him, Aang gave him a gentle smile and looked at the nearby trees instead. "It's okay, if you don't want to talk." He said and leaned back on the bench. Zuko was looking at Aang and didn't know what to do. How could the younger male be so confident? Zuko was waiting for a sign of what to do. Then Aang scooted closer to him. That was all Zuko needed and he put his trembling fingers on Aang's right shoulder while getting closer to him and feeling his warmth, and he felt such a fragile and beautiful being under his hands and his mouth got close to Aang's ear and his forehead rested on the side of Aang's face and he took one last breath and whispered "I love you" into his ear

Aang was trembling

Zuko had let go and was sitting looking at Aang; his brain was completely shut down after he'd done the most daring thing in his entire life. And Aang was looking at Zuko with eyes that showed how his mind was fighting to understand what Zuko had just said, and to measure the implications of it. Zuko looked deep into Aang's eyes. Aang made a half-believed inquiring gesture with his head and a small smile of incomprehension was on his face. Then he saw Zuko wasn't moving. "Oh." He said simply. "So, I… uh…" he said softly. "I…" he was looking Zuko in the eyes now, and it was clear that he was afraid. However, he was still not looking away and seemed to be getting closer to the blue-eyed boy.

Aang was hesitating. Yet still he was moving closer to Zuko, without even thinking about it. Then he did and realized what he was doing. And he felt so… confused, yet so happy that he sat on Zuko's lap facing him and shyly got even closer. His face was inches from Zuko's now and he was breathing heavily. Zuko just looked him in the eyes without daring to move. Aang looked at Zuko's eyes, then his lips, then his eyes again, then he closed his eyes and kissed Zuko once, shyly, then twice, then Zuko grabbed Aang's head and kissed him deeply.

Then the kiss broke and there was such fulfilment in Aang's eyes that Zuko laughed softly and kissed him again, this time using his tongue. Aang didn't expect this and took a few moments to shyly allow entrance to Zuko inside of his mouth. The feeling was strange and sweet and Aang was surprised at how good it felt. A few seconds later, Aang's tongue was dancing with Zuko's. After some time, the kiss got slower and lighter until the two boys pulled away. Then Aang buried himself in Zuko's right shoulder and he held him tightly and whispered "I love you too, Zuko". Zuko held his head and kissed it, then stroked his back.

Zuko smiled. The smell of autumn roses was intense in the air.


	4. Winter Winds

**Chapter 4 – Winter Winds**

The thick layer of snow that covered the town's streets creaked under Aang's footsteps. He was clothed warmly but felt cold winds against his face. He looked with melancholy in the direction of the small park Zuko and he used to hang out. Then he walked faster towards his destination, firmly turning his head away. There was no way he still had feelings for Zuko. Not after what he'd done. In fact, he surely never even had feelings for him in the first place. He just kissed him because he didn't know what to do – Zuko was a _boy _anyway. There were plenty of girls in the gang for Aang… maybe not. Aang stopped in the middle of the street and sighed deeply. What was he doing? How had it all come to this? He sat on a bench and cried, softly. He missed Zuko. He missed his smiles, and his eyes, and his lips, and oh, God, he'd only kissed him once. And now he'd never get to again. But how could he? – Aang wiped his tears rapidly, got up and quickened his pace, trying not to freeze to death. Now was no time for worry.

Zuko was still sitting on his part of his and Aang's bench, although he'd stopped hoping Aang would show up quite a long time ago. The moonless night sky was filled with stars. Zuko's tears had fallen softly on the ground and onto the fabric of his jeans. Why? How? A sigh escaped Zuko's lips. He'd thought about the events enough times for the memories to become in his mind like a childhood story, so inescapable, so… revolting. A few months ago, not long after the two boys' first kiss, and before they could meet again, Zuko had injured one of Aang's friends during a gang fight, who had died a few days later partly from the wounds of this fight. Zuko got up and walked towards the street with sadness and pain.

Aang kept on walking while trying to keep his mind from facing his heart.

Both boys sighed.

Aang and Zuko were from opposite gangs.


	5. As Love Carries You

**Chapter 5 – As Love Carries You**

Weeks and weeks had passed in the snowflakes, cold winds and far away voices . . .

"It's not about that guy that got killed, I barely knew him." Aang thought.  
"It's about the fact that Zuko and I can't be together. It's too dangerous."

"I just don't understand", Zuko thought for what felt like the millionth time.  
"I thought he knew what he was getting into! Why would he suddenly act like I don't exist?"

"But I wonder how it would matter this much…"

"We did kiss, after all."

_Bum-dum. Bum-dum._

The pink blossoms of May in a bush on the side of the street were suddenly shaken when Aang passed by, running. Zuko too was running; he had the desperate hope that Aang had understood what he just did understand, and all was passing by so quickly around him as he arrived panting to the small park where he hoped Aang was sitting, like in the first days. But he wasn't. Zuko cursed aloud at his always hoping even when there was no hope left. He sat, and a small leaf fell on the bench next to him. Then everything came back. All the feelings he'd had the day he kissed Aang, everything, everything came over him and he cried, silently.

Aang arrived as suddenly as Zuko had, only to see him on the bench, sobbing with his legs to his chest. Zuko hadn't seen him and Aang approached slowly. He looked away, ashamed of causing so much pain to his friend – friend? Aang chuckled. He slowly made his way towards Zuko, and when the blue-eyed boy heard Aang and looked up at him, Aang kissed his lips. Zuko loved the feeling but retreated back immediately, then saw Aang looking at him. "I'm sorry, Zuko… I'm so sorry for hurting you." Then Aang got closer to Zuko and slowly put his arms around him, and held him tight. Really tight. It took time, yes, much time for Zuko to finally calm down, and when he did, he stopped crying and held Aang, slowly moving back and forth. He was happy.

"What'll happen now?" Zuko said. "Do we… are we… together?"  
"I think we are" Aang responded and he smiled, his eyes the greenest green ever and shining with tiny lights.

Spring blossoms were already growing.

Aang and Zuko were from opposite gangs.

**The End**


End file.
